The Pharaoh/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. song story begins at Marinette's house Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.) Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa! Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz! Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug. Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing. Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why. Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya? Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug. Marinette: At the museum? Tikki: You'll see! Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug! Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, we could go and talk to Alya at the Louvre. Also see what Connor is up to. Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum. Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one! Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns? Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-- Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me. Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class. Evil Anna: Marinette: (worried) Uh-- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff. Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class. (Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.) Jalil: It's not broken! Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking. Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad! Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals? Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.) Adrien's room. Adrien is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier. Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school! Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this? Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking. Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss. Adrien: My only loss is my appetite. Kagg: Meg and I could go to that museme, Adrien. Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already! Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me. (Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus) Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess. Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember? Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it! Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you! Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Nefertiti do remind me of Cleo. Evil Anna: Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason... Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it! Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it? Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell! Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy! Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life? Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.) Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man! Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols. Connor Lacey: Maybe Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh... (Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.) Evil Anna: Marinette, do something. Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug! Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy. Evil Anna: Cool. So. Ladybug is a hero back in Ancient times. Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet. Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift. Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh) Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus. Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh... Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.) Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh? Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you! Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.) Marinette: Alya, hide! Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.) (Marinette and Ryan hides from the Pharaoh) Marinette: Time to transform! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, spots on! Whoa! into Ladyan Ranyx: Flitter, wings open! Into Flutterwing Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane! Evil Anna: scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked. Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one! Adrien: Time to transform! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) Meg Griffin: Kagg, claws out! into Kitty Noir Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Silvia, sing out! into SwanSong Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus. (Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.) Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing. Ladyan: And stealing is a wrong wrong thing to do. Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me. Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not! Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way! (Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.) Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.) Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.) Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs) Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya! Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.) Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself! Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go! Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh! Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away) Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog! Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick. Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them? Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo) Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned! Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again. Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways) (Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.) Alya: Hey! Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love! Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on? Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back! Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right? Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering! Alya: Offering. What offering? Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul! Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by. Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her! Alya: Say what?! Pharaoh: (laughs) out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.) Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this! Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry! Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there! [Ladyan follows Ladybug but another time bubble traps him Ladyan: Oh, darn it! I'm trapped in one of those time bubbles! (outside view; slow motion) Where's Connor and Cat Noir when I need them. (Cut to Adrien and Plagg.) Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work? Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) (Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.) Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her) Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me! Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl! (They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.] Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh. (They reach the roof.) Cat Noir: Over there! Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin! Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus! Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time! Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?! (Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.) Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from. Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000. Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm! Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken... Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug! Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever! Cat Noir: What should we do? Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh. Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back? Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks) Cat Noir: Sure. (Ladybug swings away.) Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do. Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up! Alya: Cat Noir! Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.) Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.) Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap! (Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.) Ladybug: Gotcha! Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt! Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-- Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention. Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye! Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh! (The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.) Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No! (Ladybug catches the phone.) Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug! Alya: Help me, Ladybug! Pharaoh: Crush that insect! (Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.) Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way! (Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.) Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness! Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.) Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is! (They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.) Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.) Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over. Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me! Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit? Cat Noir: That's our last hope? (Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear) Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti! Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot! Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun! Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years! Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.) Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material! Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring! Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings) Hawk Moth: Get it! (The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.) Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me! Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.) Jalil: What happened? (Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.) Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really? Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away) Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am? Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself. (Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.) Alya: (laughs) Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette. Alya: Where have you been? Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified! Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy! Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed? Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old! Marinette: Hey! What are friends for? (Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.) Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook? Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries! Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all! Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki. Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus? Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed! Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either? Tikki: What do you think? Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old. Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning! Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right? Tikki: Every Ladybug is different. Marinette: That's what I thought. Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast. Marinette: Really? Tikki: Yes. (Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead) Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow! Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer